Krystal: In Command
by MarcusWilliams700
Summary: Krystal's breakup with Fox at the start of Star Fox Command


In Command

Krystal sat facing the window, staring out at the stars. Bits of space dust drifted by, floating carelessly through the vacuum. Strobe lights from a passing ship blinded her temporarily, then died as the ship proceeded into space dock. Krystal sighed and sat back, feeling the cushioned leather beneath her and closing her eyes.

The room around her hummed with life. Processed air blew through the ventilation duct overhead. A coffee pot bubbled in the corner. A robot whirred in the background, waxing the pristine tiled floor. Krystal's ear twitched and she opened her eyes, then leaned forward and rested her chin in her hands. Everything here was so clean and mechanical. She missed Cerinia, her homeworld, with all its stonework and natural beauty.

She smirked. A plant. That's what this room needed. She tilted her head and gazed at the far wall. A table strewn with papers, a couple flimsy chairs. She looked up. No shelves… maybe Fox could put some in, and the plant could go there.

Continuing to stare at the wall, she frowned. But plants need water, fertilizer, and most importantly: sunlight. She sighed. There goes that idea.

The artificial lights snapped on as the door slid open. Krystal looked back and saw a brown fox standing in the doorway, dressed in a sleeveless green jumpsuit. His face carried an uncertain expression as he stared at the floor.

"Fox!"

Krystal stood, patting down her simple pink t-shirt as she turned to him.

Fox rubbed the back of his neck and continued to look away. "Hey, Krystal…"

"What's wrong?" She frowned and walked toward him, staring at him with concern. His brainwaves were slow and somber; she could clearly see that something was bothering him.

He glanced at her unsteadily. "Why do you follow me?"

"Follow?" Krystal blinked and stepped back. Her thoughts raced; what was he talking about? She shook her head, "I… I want to be with you."

Fox frowned gloomily. "Falco's gone. Slippy left too. The Star Fox team is dead, so why are you still here?"

Krystal stared at him, feeling tears forming in her eyes. "…What're you saying, Fox? I don't understand."

Fox looked at her and sighed. "This is a dangerous job, all this mercenary work. I don't want you to get hurt…"

Krystal stared, shaking slightly. "I won't…" she whispered, fighting to keep her emotions controlled.

Fox didn't hear and continued. "Now that the others are gone, that just leaves me to protect you, and if you got hurt in a battle, I could never forgive myself." He folded his arms and looked away. "I want you to go. Somewhere safe. Please."

Krystal's hands trembled and she clenched them into fists. The tears she had fought back dribbled into her nose and caused her to sniff, but she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and glared, trying not to cry again. "You…" was all she could manage to voice, choked up and overcome with emotions. Her muscles tensed all over and she stamped her foot, spinning around to stare out the window again.

"I'm sorry…" Fox reached out and set a hand on her shoulder, but she shook him off.

"Do you realize…" she muttered angrily, then spun again and locked eyes with him. "I…" She stared into his eyes, green and glistening, but more the hardened eyes of a soldier than they were when she met him two years ago. "I…" They were so familiar to her, no matter how much they changed. She trembled and nearly gave in, but she clenched her teeth and pushed past him, hitting her shoulder against his.

Fox turned to her but didn't leave his place, but she didn't look back, storming down the empty hallway. Rounding the corner, she stopped and leaned against the wall, bowing her head and sobbing. She wiped her eyes and sniffed, glancing to either side to make sure no one was watching, then continued down the hall.

* * *

><p>The air shuttle was twenty minutes late. Krystal sat on the crowded bench, arms wrapped tightly around herself. An old man farther down the bench coughed and she edged away instinctively, squeezing her eyelids and hoping no one saw how red and puffy they had become.<p>

There was a heavy sound of grinding gears as the shuttle pulled to a stop, pistons hissing and steam shooting out the back. Krystal sat up and wiped her eyes as the other passengers rose from the bench, walking toward the transport. Standing up slowly, she stepped forward and watched the crowds of people flock from the machine: men and women in business suits, mothers with children, small groups of casually-dressed teenagers. The way cleared and Krystal stepped onto the shuttle. Sliding her hand along the grungy metal railing, she took a seat in the front row and rested her back against the hard plastic chair.

The shuttle stirred with conversation between passengers, but Krystal shut it out of her mind. Why, Fox…? She stared out the window, then, seeing a face looking back at her, lowered her head and gazed at the floor. Why didn't he understand? Wasn't it obvious? She didn't leave because she…

She bit her lip. No, not anymore. Not for him. He had his chance, and he blew it.

Angry thoughts continued to swirl in her head. She clenched her teeth and glared. No, she shouldn't be acting like this. She'd been through worse, FAR worse. How can losing one man compare to losing one's entire world?

She shook her head. Fox had always been so kind to her, and he seemed so sincere… like he honestly believed he was giving her up for the greater good. Didn't he realize? She would have gone with him to the edge of Lylat and beyond, she would have given anything to him.

Sighing, she fell back into her seat and ran a hand through her hair. There was only one place left to go now.

* * *

><p>The shuttle pulled to a stop in front of a pristine white building, the outer walls rising up at an angle to form a trapezoidal shape. Spotlights on the ground shone upward and highlighted the walls, two of them shining on the emblem of a blue planet with green leaves at the base of its perimeter.<p>

Krystal stepped off the shuttle and stood facing the building, then took another step as a prodding from behind reminded her that others were getting off too. She rubbed her arm and frowned, realizing just now that she had left all her clothes and equipment back at the apartment. Admittedly there wouldn't be much to collect, only about two suitcases' worth, but she still felt naked arriving here with nothing more than the clothes on her back.

With a sigh she proceeded into the building, walking through the empty lobby and stopping at the front desk. The secretary sat on the other side, head resting on a stack of papers, napping. Krystal couldn't blame her. The Cornerian Military offices rarely got visitors at this time of night. Holding a hand over her mouth, Krystal coughed and the secretary's eyes flicked open.

Yawning, the secretary sat up and looked at her. "Welcome to the Cornerian Military Base, Western Division," she recited mechanically. "How may I help you?"

Krystal smiled uneasily. "Is Pep… I mean, is General Peppy here?"

The secretary's head flopped down as she looked over the attendance logs. "Yes, he's still here…" She yawned again. "I'll let him know you're coming…"

"Krystal," the vixen spoke before the question could be asked.

The secretary nodded, "Go ahead, Krystal."

As she picked up a phone receiver, Krystal proceeded past the desk and up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Hello there!" Peppy greeted warmly as she arrived. He looked slightly out of place in his crisp red uniform, decorated with medals and seated in a big black chair that rose nearly high enough to surpass his tall rabbit ears. "Come on in!" He gestured her inside.<p>

Krystal smiled slightly and wiped an eye, then shut the door behind her as she stepped inside. "I'm sorry to bother you, Peppy."

He shook his head firmly. "Not a bother at all! I was just…" he yawned and chuckled, "Well, at my age you're entitled to a nap now and then!"

Krystal grinned and looked at the floor, taking a seat across the desk from him and folding her hands in her lap.

"So what's wrong?" Peppy leaned forward and folded his fingers together.

Krystal sighed and shook her head slowly. "It's Fox…" she muttered.

"Fox, hm?" Peppy sat up and straightened his back. "How is that boy?"

Krystal shrugged and looked away.

"I see…" Peppy sighed and stroked his beard thoughtfully. He opened his mouth to speak, then refrained and simply watched her.

Krystal glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled a little. "Might I be able to join the Cornerian Military?"

Peppy blinked, then mulled it over. "So Star Fox is gone…"

Krystal frowned. "You're my only chance, Peppy."

The old rabbit laughed. "Well now, if this is what you want I'll get a ship and uniform for you."

"It is," Krystal confirmed, watching him with hardening eyes.

Peppy looked at her and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You take care of yourself, y'hear? I may just be an old coot, but I've got a granddaughter your age and frankly, I often think of you as my granddaughter as well."

"I will." Krystal smiled and sat up a little. "Thanks, Peppy."


End file.
